User blog:BrevityBrony/ch11 notes
at Shattered Hoof //audiolog Shattered hoof is "more than two days trot from Manehattan", but could hear the megaspell from that distance "huge pillar of perverted green fire with a strange rainbow sheen, wrapped with rings of black smoke" "and that equestrias own megaspells have already been cast back at the zebras." did ponies have weaponized megaspells? were zebra population centers annihilated? audiolog// earbloom- an earphone guards were not "on their guard" assuming the place couldnt or wouldnt be infiltrated interior a cold monotonous grey, walls cracked and chipped, lanterns hanging from railroad spikes Deadeyes reading a book- Applied Gemstones (applied science?) elects to use backup plan - go up and ask nicely gives sniper rifle and assaultcarbine to Calamity //new audiolog communication web went down, uncertain if it was isolation mode or due to traffic being routed through a megaspell-destroyed city (next log) rain and clouds begin next day, suspected pegasi are mourning cloudsdayle but probably already closing the sky for enclave isolation guards left this inspector with the codes to the cells and abandoned her. Shattered Hoof had held some conspirators from the Shattered Hoof Ridge assassination attempt on Princess Celestia end audiolog// littlepip walks in to deadeyes office and pretends to want to "join up," having broken in using magic and no other explanation. claimed to have come from the Appleloosa slave break. Deadeyes offers pip a chance after proving herself, first by delivering a letter to Yellow Hill Ridge. given an armband to identify as "passage allowed" to Gawdyna. Deadeyes shows scorn for Gawdyna, saying "shes more trouble than shes worth" Littlepip escorted out by two of Deadeyes guards, one having barely escaped slavers decided to join Deadeyes for protection, the other had previously worked for Gawd but caught wind that she was due for termination DJ Pon3 broadcast- littlepip had died during the raid on Appleloosa. lol. on the way out they pass a sort of auditorium with a stage and seating, used as a mess hall. Sweetie Belle had previously performed here, as indicated by a news article on Deadeyes' wall. Deadeyes ends up getting killed here as Velvet Remedy sings onstage //audiolog the inspector had decided to release the prisoners, but the compound had automatically locked down per assisted jailbreak prevention protocols. Now stuck inside hiding from prisoners, locked herself in a bathroom with a few days worth of food end// \\log ran out of food approx 4-7 days, ate rotten apple cores in the garbage. Less that two days worth of food existed elsewhere in the compound, so ponies outside the bathroom were arguing who they would eat first. recording includes screams in the background as somepony said Carve her up! end// calamity and pip flew over an encampment comprising a small army, including a few griffins not of Gawds merc company. Slaver wagons indicated they meant to capture whatever they were about to attack someplace delivers message to courier and told to get some rest. they dismiss pip and leave shortly after, leaving the door open. pip stealthbucks in, gets the ledger from the safe, just as deadeyes re-enters the room deadeyes believes that pip took the ledger, but is content to let things play out "let the griffin cook herself" "Red eyes forcesareset to raid shattered hoof the sunrise after tomorrow. its time to meet the big man himself" before things wrap up, other guards burst in, calamity had been spotted. they escape towards R7 //log prisoners know that the inspector is in the bathroom, having kicked the garbage can in her sleeping nightmare. ponies outside were attempting to break open the door, making abysmally profane promises. inspector knows she is doomed, shatters the mirror with her useless gun. "If I do it quickly, it wont hurt for long" end log// Arrive at R7, met by Gawd. Littlepip agrees to turn over the ledger after being allowed to look at it, warns how deadeyes practically gave it to her. finds in the ledger that a slaver party from Shattered Hoof was responsible for the death of the Bell family at the old rock farm. Discusses impeding raid on Shattered Hoof, gawd mentions that deadeyes has become a threat to the compound she was under contract to protect. pip plants the seed of greed in Gawd about being in charge of shattered hoof. Velvet Remedy describes a discussion she had had with "Preacher", "he came here to spread the word of the goddess out from under the hoof of Red Eye; this goddess of his has been speaking to him in dreams since he was a tiny colt" first impressions of telepathy among Goddess forces (alicorns). "According to Preacher, the goddess chooses to speak to very few ponies, and that Red Eye is the one she speaks to the most. However preacher isnt so sure Red Eye is... getting the message right. He seems to think that Red Eyes reception is being garbled, or hes just not listening. Either way, preacher is here to spread the 'true word' of the goddess, away from red eye and his band of slavers." "Praise Me, worship Me, and I will lift you up and you will all become One, Unified under Me." project Unity \\last log prisoners are ramming the door trying to get in. Delirious from the loss of blood, the inspector mocks them. "I hear you knockin' but you cant come in! I hear you... yeah I hear you. wow... I just realized I've got all these diaries and the only ponies that will ever hear them are you fuckers. Fuck you all! Every last one of you!" Another reference to Silver Spoon, and how red doesnt go well with her cutie mark: a crown of diamonds. this is likely the brat from Season 1, Diamond Tiara. Yep it is. She had appraised diamonds, sending the best ones "below". recording ends as she continues to taunt the ponies outside while slowly dying from blood loss. end\\ end chapter 11: New Perk: Silent Gallop – You have mastered silent movement, allowing you to move quickly and still remain quiet. You can Sneakat full speed with no penalties. Category:Blog posts